Colorful You
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Dirinya penuh warna, dan ia menginginkannya. Naru x chibi!Sasu. Slight ItaNaruIta. Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2015. Prompt: age-gap. Dun like dun read! Warnings inside!


**Colorful You**

By Kyou Kionkitchee

 **Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday**

 **Prompts:** Age-gap

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi- _sensei_

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (TenYearsOlder!Naruto x Chibi!Sasuke), _slight_ ItaNaruIta

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Drama/Family

 **Warnings:** AU, shounen-Ai, soft yaoi, MxM, age-gap, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s). _**Don't like don't read! Find another story if this offends you!**_

 **Summary:** Dirinya penuh warna, dan ia menginginkannya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Colorful You**

 **© Kyou Kionkitchee**

 **Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2015**

 **(10/10)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke sedang gundah. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu tengah termenung di ayunan Taman Kanak-kanak Konoha. Kesepuluh jarinya menggenggam erat rantai permainan yang ia naiki, mengekspresikan perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dadanya namun tak nampak di wajahnya yang datar. Bola oniksnya menatap tajam dua sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya, tepatnya pada sesosok yang mirip dengannya dan seseorang yang berkebalikan dari mereka. Yang terakhir ialah remaja yang menarik perhatiannya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat terbaik kakak semata wayangnya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia adalah remaja yang selalu berada di dekat kakaknya di manapun ia berada—bahkan meskipun mereka libur sekolah! Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan skala otaknya yang terbilang masih kekanakan. Kenapa remaja berambut pirang itu selalu bersama sang kakak? Kenapa setiap ia melihat kakaknya di luar rumah selalu ada remaja itu? Apa mereka punya PR yang sama dari sekolah atau butuh tutor untuk nilai yang jelek? Atau ada yang diinginkan Naruto dari kakaknya? Apa? Apa yang diinginkan remaja itu sehingga selalu berada di dekat kakaknya? Sasuke kesulitan menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Ia hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jarak yang aman dan mengawasi kakaknya agar tidak terjadi apapun yang tidak diharapkannya.

Kembali pada dirinya yang masih duduk di ayunan statis, Sasuke melihat bagaimana sang kakak bercengkerama dengan Naruto, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak sedikit pada wajah yang biasa jauh lebih datar darinya. Alis anak itu menekuk di tengah dalam ketidaksukaan. Jari-jarinya semakin kuat menggenggam rantai ayunan yang dinaikinya, dan perlahan ujung kakinya mendepak tanah sehingga dirinya mulai bergerak membentuk satu garis lurus ke depan-belakang. Sembari bergoyang, oniksnya masih terpaku pada kedua sosok tersebut, memerhatikan dengan seksama tindak-tanduk mereka terutama sang Uzumaki.

Kompas gelap Sasuke lalu melebar sebelum menyipit dalam ketidakrelaan yang dibarengi oleh decakan kecil dari mulutnya. Alisnya semakin menekuk tajam dan dahinya berkerut tidak pantas untuk usianya.

Di depan sana, di pintu Ruang Bermain TK Konoha, lengan kecokelatan remaja berambut pirang merangkul bahu kakaknya dari belakang—dan Itachi tidak menepisnya!

Apa-apaan itu? Padahal kakaknya tidak suka disentuh oleh siapapun—bahkan ibu dan ayah sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk memeluknya! Kenapa dengan Naruto ia membiarkannya? Selama ini hanya Sasuke-lah yang dipersilakan Itachi untuk menyentuhnya dengan bebas—seperti memeluk, meminta gendong, mencium pipi, dan lain-lain—tapi kenapa sekarang Naruto juga?! Sebegitu tidak sukanya Sasuke hingga keseimbangan ayunannya goyah dan membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dengan cukup keras. Yang terdengar di telinganya sebelum rasa sakit melanda adalah derap langkah tergesa-gesa yang menghampirinya. Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa meringis dalam diam karena tidak ingin menunjukkan seberapa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tidak di depan remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara sang kakak terdengar cemas di telinganya. Sasuke merasa malu dan bersalah karena telah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang ceroboh di hadapan kakak tersayang. Ia pun tak ingin dianggap sebagai anak yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri oleh sang Uzumaki. Ia tak ingin ditertawakan. Ia tak ingin lelaki berambut pirang itu menganggapnya bagai angin lalu. Ia tak ingin—

"Ah, sepertinya di belakang kepala Sasuke ada benjolan!" tukas sahabat sang kakak, dan Sasuke dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat di belakang kepalanya yang berasal dari jemari kecokelatan Naruto. Dan ia terpaku pada biru yang menawan di hadapannya. Sangat dekat jarak wajah mereka hingga Sasuke dapat melihat dengan amat jelas tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di sana. Lalu langit cerah yang tadinya memerhatikan benjolan melalui ubun-ubun kepalanya kini berpindah untuk menatap warna malamnya dengan seksama.

" _You okay_?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Diam seribu bahasa, Sasuke terus menatap safir menawan di depannya seolah hendak tenggelam lebih dalam dan tak ingin kembali ke permukaan. Kilauan di sana sangatlah indah dan jarang ia temukan di keluarganya mengingat bahwa mereka adalah keturunan monokrom yang mana warna-warni pelangi dapat dihitung dengan jari. Dirinya yang menginginkan beragam warna menghiasi dunianya tentu terpikat dengan sosok di hadapannya; rambut pirang secerah matahari, mata sebiru langit namun sedalam lautan, kulit kecokelatan bagai terbakar dikecup sang surya, lalu oranye bagai senja yang membungkus keseluruhannya… Sasuke menginginkan semua itu.

Bolehkah?

Hah! Sejak kapan ia bertanya seakan meminta izin? Bukankah ia bisa memiliki apa yang selama ini ia inginkan? Kedua orang tuanya maupun Itachi selalu menuruti kemauannya, kenapa orang itu tidak? Yang terpenting adalah usaha dan alasan logis untuk mencapainya. Kalau begitu…

"Oi…" Sasuke membuka suara. Remaja di depannya sedikit terhenyak dengan nada superiornya. "Aku mau kau," katanya.

Alis perlahan terangkat dalam kebingungan, Naruto membalas ragu. "… Maksudnya?"

Sasuke berdiri lalu membawa wajah kecokelatan sang remaja—yang terkejut—mendekat. "Aku. Mau. Kau! Dengal dan pahami!" serunya lantang dan serius.

Itachi, yang berjongkok di samping Sasuke, menatap adiknya dengan sedikit terkesima. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang melongo seperti orang idiot kehabisan oksigen. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik dalam geli—yang langsung saja ia tutupi dengan tangan sebelum memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa _Aniki_ teltawa? Ini bukan lelucon!" kesal Sasuke sambil melirik tajam sang kakak dari sudut matanya; tidak merubah sedikitpun posisi dirinya dan sang Uzumaki yang masih terbengong ria.

Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, Itachi berkata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Tidak… tapi untuk permintaanmu kali ini… benar-benar… _Otoutou_ …" dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam kegelian. Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali sosok Itachi saat ini. Namun, bagaimana tidak? Mendengar dan melihat tingkah sang adik yang baru berumur lima tahun menginginkan seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun entah dalam konteks apa, tentunya membuat siapapun yang mendengar _candaan_ itu tertawa geli.

Masih kesal, Sasuke mendecak sebelum kembali menatap sang Uzumaki yang kini menunjukkan wajah serius, membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut sedikit melepas sentuhannya pada wajah kecokelatan itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan seakan menggema dalam dadanya. Tatapan yang biasa terarah pada sang kakak kini terarah padanya.

" _Kau mau aku_ itu maksudnya suka?" tanya Naruto gamblang.

"Mau ya mau! Suka ya suka! Yang aku bilang itu _mau_!" jelas Sasuke. Bocah itu kembali mendekatkan wajah sang Uzumaki ke wajahnya sendiri, tidak sengaja menempelkan hidung dan dahi mereka. "Aku mau semuanya!" desisnya.

Seperti tidak berkeberatan dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, remaja berambut pirang itu berpikir sejenak sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. "'Semuanya' kau bilang…" kedua lengannya memerangkap tubuh mungil sang Uchiha dalam dekapan lalu menggendongnya, "'dalam suka dan duka, bersedia membagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama untuk selamanya', seperti itu?" godanya.

"Aku nggak suka belbagi. Semuanya halus untukku!" ujar Sasuke bersikeras, tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang terangkat dari tempatnya berpijak maupun lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia melihat kilatan aneh melintas pada langit biru sang Uzumaki; membuatnya menahan kata-kata yang hendak ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

Itachi, yang sudah mulai kembali normal setelah melihat temannya menggendong sang adik, bermaksud menjelaskan maksud Sasuke yang selama ini diperlakukan bagai _Raja di-Raja_. Namun, belum sempat ia mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk tidak menanggapi Sasuke dengan serius, ia mendapati remaja tersebut membalas dengan nada yang asing di telinganya.

" _Semua_ itu maksudnya _dunia_? Atau _keseluruhan diriku_?"

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu menanggapinya dengan—"

"Kau!" tegas Sasuke. "Aku nggak pellu dunia!" karena dunia yang dimilikinya sekarang hanyalah monokrom belaka. Dunia yang ia inginkan adalah warna-warni sang Uzumaki, sesuatu yang hendak digenggamnya erat-erat. Egonya mendambakan dunia yang sempurna dengan kerlap-kerlip keindahan yang masih jarang tampak di matanya.

Dan di sini kita membicarakan bocah berusia lima tahun? _Hello~ are you kidding_? Tetapi itulah yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan sumber mentah dunianya. Di umurnya yang jauh dari kata dewasa, pemikiran dan egonya telah mencerminkan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak heran kalau mengingat bahwa ia termasuk anggota utama keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal jenius tapi jika sampai sedemikian rupa keinginannya…

Tawa lepas terdengar di telinga kedua bersaudara Uchiha. Remaja bermarga Uzumaki itu meletakkan Sasuke kembali ke tanah lalu memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat tawanya yang tidak terkendali. Sedemikian _lucu_ dirasa, Naruto sampai terpingkal-pingkal sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang _gila_ yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mengundang tawa… membuat Sasuke kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, dan Itachi menjadi waspada.

"Itachi~" panggil Naruto masih sambil tertawa yang intensitasnya semakin mereda, "seperti inikah adikmu itu~?!" Kekehannya masih terdengar jelas tapi tubuhnya sudah menegak kembali dengan mata biru memicing yang melirik Uchiha sulung di sampingnya.

Itachi menghela napas panjang sambil tersenyum kecil. " _The one and only in the universe_ ," gumamnya.

" _Ya got that rite_ ~" sahut sang Uzumaki sebelum menenangkan diri untuk membalas pernyataan adik sahabatnya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyetarakan pandangan mereka lalu memberikan cengiran lebar. "Duniamu masih terlalu sempit sampai mau kau buang begitu saja, _Chibitachi_. Cobalah untuk melihat semesta dari sudut pandang lain, maka kau akan menemukan betapa luasnya dunia ini," ujarnya bijak.

Terdiam, Sasuke memikirkan perkataan sang remaja. Setelah sampai pada kesimpulan yang dapat diambilnya, ia bertanya, "Apa dunia yang luas juga penuh walna sepelti kau?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana tapi merasuk ke jiwa, Itachi berkedip dua sampai tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya memang mengatakan hal yang didengar telinganya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang juga pernah terlontar dari mulutnya sewaktu tidak tahan untuk mengetahui sumber kehangatan di balik keceriaan sang Uzumaki yang senantiasa mengenakan topeng amarahnya pada orang asing, yang ia tahu telah melewati berbagai fase hidup yang tidak melulu indah: kehilangan orang tua semasa bayi, pernah tinggal di panti asuhan yang tidak layak huni, berpindah tangan dari rumah satu ke rumah yang lain, dihujat, digunjingkan, dan dikucilkan oleh manusia-manusia di tempat yang seharusnya mendidik, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan uluran tangan seseorang yang baik hati nan tulus dan bersedia menjadi walinya hingga dewasa nanti. Segala hal tersebut telah mewarnai jalan hidup Naruto hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang ini; menjadi sosok yang dikagumi Itachi—yang terkenal pendiam dan sulit didekati—yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya.

Naruto, juga terkejut dengan pertanyaan sama yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Itachi, mengusap-usap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kedua bersaudara itu sangat mirip bahkan hingga ke segi pemikiran. " _Eetoo_ … menurutku dunia jauh lebih berwarna daripada diriku, seperti langit biru yang cerah sehingga membuatku ingin beristirahat di bawahnya sambil memandang teduh guratan di atas sana; lautan dalam yang menyimpan banyak harta karun di dalamnya yang tak kasat mata jika tidak kudatangi dan kulihat sendiri rupanya; hutan hijau yang menenangkan hati di kala gundah melanda; kerumunan anak bermain bersama di taman yang mengundang senyum, bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, beriringan dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka; hujan badai dan petir yang seakan membungkus hari dengan kabut gelap yang memberitahu bahwa mereka ada di sekitar kita… yah, pokoknya semua ada di dunia dan kau akan memahaminya saat pandangan dan pola pikirmu berkembang lebih luas," jelasnya tanpa mengingat bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan bocah berusia lima tahun yang belum tentu mengerti maksudnya.

Namun, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan seorang bocah _jenius_ berusia lima tahun.

"Belalti, dunia adalah kau. Dali penjelasan tadi, kau mengelti walna-walni dunia. Jadi, aku mau kau! Dunia sudah telwakili oleh kau!" ungkap Sasuke yang di penghujung kalimat menggenggam bahu sang Uzumaki yang lagi-lagi terkejut luar biasa.

Belum pernah… belum pernah selama hidupnya ada yang berkata bahwa dunia adalah dirinya. Belum pernah dalam hidup Naruto yang penuh pergulatan ada yang berkata bahwa dirinya disamakan dengan dunia… dengan segalanya. Sewaktu Itachi menyapanya dan langsung menanyakan dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya penuh dengan warna dunia, Naruto menganggapnya aneh dan suka becanda tidak jelas di balik topeng datarnya. Ia tak menanggapinya dengan serius karena tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha jenius yang menempati peringkat paling pertama di sekolahnya dan juga berasal dari keluarga ternama mengatakan hal tersebut dengan maksud baik. Bisa saja Itachi hanya mencemooh dan menyindirnya yang terlihat berantakan dan kumal, seperti dunia yang terlihat di matanya saat itu. Lalu ketika Iruka mendatanginya dulu dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi wali, ia sempat meragukannya sebelum pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memperlihatkan dunia yang tidak melulu gelap dan suram padanya; bahwa ada warna lain yang terasa hangat dan menentramkan.

Tapi untuk mengatakan bahwa dunia adalah dirinya dan ada yang menginginkannya karena alasan tersebut?

Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu mengacak-acak helaian _raven_ bocah itu. "Terima kasih. Kata-katamu tadi sungguh membuatku senang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, _Chibitachi_ ~" ucapnya lembut.

 _Terima kasih_.

Saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai balasan. Karena bagaimanapun juga adik dari Itachi masih berumur lima tahun yang belum menjejaki luasnya semesta. Maka, ia akan berterimakasih untuk perasaan yang terlontar padanya sekarang. Jika suatu saat perasaan itu berubah, ia akan bisa menerima dengan lapang dada dan menjadikan perasaan yang telah lalu sebagai harta karun yang tak terbantahkan. Ia takkan berharap lebih. Cukup dengan aliran kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat ini… cukup itu saja.

Lalu terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Itachi, mengejutkan Sasuke—yang tidak pernah mendengar sang kakak melakukan hal demikian—dan Naruto—yang baru pertama kali mendengar Itachi mengeluh atau itulah yang ia artikan dari helaan napas tersebut. "Sudah satu tahun aku mengenalmu dan baru di bulan kelima-lah kau membuka diri padaku. Di bulan ketujuh baru kau mulai berinisiatif mengajakku ke mana-mana. Di bulan kesepuluh, kau mulai menceritakan hal-hal penting bagimu dan memanggilku dengan nama depan—juga memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu bulan keduabelas, kau berada di sisiku tanpa kuminta." Uchiha sulung itu menghampiri adiknya dari belakang lalu memeluk dan menggendongnya menjauh dari sang Uzumaki, "jangan mengira aku akan diam saja melihatmu mendekati adikku, Naruto," jelasnya.

Sang terdakwa tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Itachi. Meskipun begini, aku juga tahu diri." Ia berdiri dan perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam TK. "Ayo obati benjolan di kepala adikmu!" ajaknya kemudian. Tanpa menunggu kedua bersaudara tersebut, Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Sasuke masih di taman, memerhatikan punggung sang Uzumaki yang kini berbicara dengan salah satu guru TK. Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangan ke sang kakak, memerhatikan bagaimana retakan topeng datar terpampang jelas di sana. "Aniki, kalau nggak mau dia, buat aku aja," ujarnya.

Memandang adiknya penuh, Itachi membalas. "Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya, Otoutou. Tidak semudah itu aku memberikannya kepadamu. _You have to fight fair and square_ ," jelasnya dengan nada sedikit menantang.

Memicingkan mata, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak. Ia menjawab lantang, " _You'le on, Big blo_!" lalu berlari menyusul sang Uzumaki.

Itachi menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri. " _As you wish_." Ia pun berjalan santai ke arah gedung TK. Ia mengambil tasnya yang terletak di dekat pintu dan hendak menunggu di pintu keluar—berpikir bahwa segera setelah benjolan Sasuke diobati, mereka akan pulang karena jam belajar TK sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu tapi adik bungsunya masih belum mau pulang sehingga _terpaksa_ ia menungguinya bersama Naruto yang belakangan ini dekat sekali dengannya—hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang _cukup_ mengejutkan baginya.

Di sana, di depan ruang kesehatan, kedua oniksnya menangkap sosok sang adik tengah mencium sahabatnya—yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Tidak hanya itu, ciuman yang ditanamkan Sasuke bukanlah kecupan yang biasa didapatnya di pipi atau kening. Sentuhan intim itu beradu bibir dengan bibir. Dan yang terlintas di benak Itachi saat itu adalah, _'You're on, huh?'_

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tiba-tiba dicium mendapati dirinya tercenung karena baru kali ini ada yang berani melakukan itu padanya—mengingat bahwa dari dulu ia termasuk orang yang urakan, cenderung tidak ramah dan selalu berekspresi keras kepada orang asing karena masa lalunya yang pahit. Adik dari Itachi pula! Dua bersaudara yang berminat padanya. Apa itu? Semacam permainan orang kaya, kah? Apa dirinya memang sedang dipermainkan? Maksud mereka apa?!

"Apa maksud tindakanmu tadi, _Chibitachi_?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah seakan bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan dugaan yang bermain di benaknya saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan lawan bicaranya yang masih seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, ia akan mendapatkan jawaban serius darinya.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa gentar. Jemarinya masih memegang kedua pipi sang Uzumaki dan menautkan pandangan mereka tanpa cela. "Belikan aku walnamu, dan akan kubelikan walnaku padamu."

Balasan itu terdengar sangat serius untuk seorang bocah sepertinya, dan Naruto cukup menerima alasannya. " _Wait for another thirteen years, then I'll give you my answer. That's a promise_ ," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Walaupun ingin menolak karena merasa terlalu lama, Sasuke mengangguk. Ia hanya akan berusaha keras agar warna dunia yang diinginkannya jatuh dalam dekapannya. Dalam tiga belas tahun yang akan berjalan, ia hanya harus membuktikan bahwa Naruto membutuhkan warnanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan pandangan yang sudah sedikit beralih padanya berpaling lagi begitu saja. Tidak akan. Tidak pula untuk kakak kesayangannya.

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan _Chibitachi_ ," protesnya kalem. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naluto," ucapnya kemudian yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan sang Uzumaki.

' _Uchiha dan segala informasinya. Mengerikan.'_ batin Naruto sambil mendengus. " _Thanks, I guess_ ," balasnya sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Itachi, melihat dan mendengar interaksi tersebut, menyadari bahwa lampu merah sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Lampu kuning sudah menyala, mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya harus hati-hati dengan tindakan adik semata wayangnya. Jika ia tidak mau orang yang pertama kali menarik minatnya itu diambil begitu saja, ia harus segera bergerak dan menghidupkan lampu hijau. Meskipun ia kalah cepat dari Sasuke, ia belum kalah dalam mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya. Tiga belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya menjalankan aksi dan memastikan bahwa sang Uzumaki akan memilihnya di akhir pertarungan.

 _Is it a game? Who knows?_

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

Gantung? Karakter pada OOC semua? Cinta segitiga? Kyou sadar dan tau hal itu. Jadi, tunggu sekuelnya ya~ Bakal Kyou jabarin lebih nanti di sana, cuma yang Kyou belum tau kapan bakal Kyou _post_. *digeplak bakiak*

 _ **Happy belated Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!**_

 _Review? No flames, 'kay?_

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
